Narutos most lonely day
by Jamiera
Summary: It's Narutos Birthday and he almost dies during the 9 tailed fox and all his friends watch him get torchered by the villagers,and gain a new respect for there blond friend.
1. Preperation

**(I do not own Naruto)**

 **Sorry if i dony know the right words for the japenese part of naruto**

 **(This takes place before Naruto graduate**

 **or while they are still in _the_ academy, also Naruto is 11 years old**

Its was October 8th 2 days till The 9 tailed fox festival. This is a very special time for almost every one in the village was getting excited and setting up for the festival.All except a certain blond in the local academy.

 **Sceen Change:The Main room of the academy**

Iruka was giving one of his normal lectures on the 4th hokage and he beat the 9 tailed fox.The class was affly quiet with the students all taking notes.Which was odd because allmost all the students were shocked because there felow class mate Naruto Uzamaki was arguably the quietest one in the class which was strange for them because he was always the loudest kid in the history of the academy.

Ring ring ring that was the sound of the last bell for the day.Iruka was packing up about to let everyone go when Naruto walked up and asked without looking up at him if he could skip tommorow.Iruka knowimg why Naruto wanted to stay at home allowed him to stay home.Everyone heard this because Iruka was a little to loud.Everyone started to whine about them not being able to skip school tomorrow.

After everyone was gone from class Naruto went to Ichiroku to get some ramen real quick and then go home before anyone saw him.Teuchi and Ayame knowing Naruto for years knew his normal routine for this day.Knowing it was almost his birthday they made him a few bowls of ramen for him to eat on his _birthday._

 _Quickly paying for his food and leaving he rushed to his apartment and locked all doors and windows.After getting in his pjs he went to bed._


	2. The plan

**(i dont own Naruto)**

 **Its october 9th 1 day till the 9 tailed fox festival**

 _The ninha academy was affly quiet but thats because the villages number one unpredictable knuckleheaf was abbsent.Everyone was on there toes because usually when its quiet Naruto always comes from no where and is his usual loud self._

 _But everyone was i little worried for the blonde because of the way Naruto acted yesterday.So after class was up everyone was shocked that Naruto hadn't shown up at all.It was strange to them because even thou Naruto wasnt the greatest student he never skipped a day at the academy._

So since class was up everyone was getting ready to go home to get ready for the 9 tailed fox festival.But before they could leave Iruka called over Hinata.Everyone was shocked because Hinata nener got introuble mainly because she was shy and timid.

Everyone watched Iruka talk to Hinata but what was most shocking was that Iruka never raised his voice and they saw Hinata nod yes and bluss like tomatoe.

Being the curious students they are as soon as Hinata was done talking to Iruka they ealked over to her and asked wabt she and Iruka sensei were talking about.As soon as they asked that Hinata started to blush.Aftet she had calmed her self down she told them that she was asking if he knew if Naruto was alright.Ino and Sakura tight away started to ask Hinata questions about howhow she felt about Naruto.Then Kiba and Shikamaru finally pushed Ino and Sakura to the side and asked the question everyone was thinking (besides Ino and Sakura).WHAT HAPPENED TO NARUTO!they yelled to get her attention.

Once she explained every thing again this time without interuption.They all thought based on Hinatas explanation that Naruto wasnt a big fan of the 9 tailed fox festival. So after nust saying random ideas of why they think Naruto doesnt like the festival, Hinata got the idea for them to go ask Naruto.Not just to ask him why he doesnt like the festival which was a very nice festival but to also go check up on him.

Every one thought about it and decided that tomorrow durring the festival they would all meet up and go to Narutos apartment to invite him to go hang out with him.After discusing the technical stuff they all agreed to meet up out side the academy and then go to Narutos apartment.


End file.
